Legion: Chapter 4
Chapter 4: Bonding The Sapphire Titan, the sister ship of the Emerald Behemoth, sets out only a few hours after Inferno’s release from the infirmary. Everyone waves goodbye to the members of the island they’ve been on for so long. Inferno goes down to Harleys’ quarters and knocks on her door. “Come in, the door is open!” Harley yells. Inferno walks in and looks at the girl, wishing she remembered her. “Right, you wanted to tell me something before, didn’t you?” “Yes, I’m sorry that we got cut off before,” Inferno replies. “Harley, did you ever know your mother?” Harley looks at Inferno, confused at the question. “No, I never knew her. You and Everest wouldn’t ever tell me anything about her.” Inferno looks down, upset that she would ever do that. “I understand. You see, Everest told me something about your mother and I don’t think I’d feel right keeping it from you.” Harley looks up longingly at Inferno. “He told me that I’m your mother.” Harley starts to cry and looks angrily at the woman she now knows as her mother. “But why wouldn’t you tell me this before?! I mean, being around you always felt like I had a mother, but it’s still not the same as knowing!” “I don’t know why I would ever hide something so important from you. As I am now, I would never hide something so important from my own flesh and blood.” “You told me that you loved me, before you and I fought the renegades. It’s like you were telling me that I was your daughter, but I didn’t understand until now. That was the first time you ever told me that.” “Harley, I may have lost my memory, but I still feel it. I still love you. And more than ever, I want to know about you, bond with you.” “This isn’t so surprising, but it does hurt that I was lied to for so long.” Inferno comes up and hugs Harley, who fights back at first. Rose doesn’t let up, however, and Harley eventually gives in and cries into her mother’s chest. “It makes me so happy that you’re my mother, even if I’m upset. I want to spend time with you too.” Inferno just smiles at hearing this and hugs her tighter than before. Roy watches from just outside the door. “Inferno was much different when she was younger,” Roy thinks. He walks back and leans on one of the masts of the ship. Rose walks out of Harley’s room, hoping to give her daughter some space. “If you’re interested in me, you could always just say so, you know,” Inferno says, walking by Roy. “Just don’t spy on my personal conversations with my daughter.” Roy blushes and watches her walk away. She looks back at him and winks, smiling. Her playful nature catches him off guard and he can’t even think of how to reply. “What is it about her now that I seem to like so much?” Roy thinks. He walks down to her quarters and knocks on the door. “Come on in, Roy,” She says, knowing that only he would want to see her right now. Roy opens the door and she instantly gets in his face. “Did something I say make you curious?” She says seductively. “You seem awfully interested. You sure we didn’t get along?” Roy swallows and just looks at her, blushing. “Well, like I said before, I want to get to know you better.” Inferno’s face gets closer to Roy’s, their lips almost touching. “Do you mean like this?” Roy starts to lean in and Inferno pushes him outside of her room. “You’re such a weak man. It didn’t take long to get to you, did it?” “Shut up! I came here to talk to you and this is what you do?!” Roy blushes, embarrassed at what he almost did. “I’ll make you a deal. We go off the ship onto a nearby island and the two of us fight. If you can pin me down, I will answer any questions you have.” “I suppose that’s fair. It’s a deal, then.” The two shake hands, making the agreement final. “Well then, let’s get off the ship.”